


let's go down to the tennis court

by turkeysandwich



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Tennis, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spoiled Taeyong, Tennis Coach Johnny, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turkeysandwich/pseuds/turkeysandwich
Summary: Taeyong may or may not have a huge crush on his new tennis coach.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 24
Kudos: 688





	let's go down to the tennis court

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. I came up with concept on Twitter and people liked it so I made this. Little bit of a warning before you go into this: there's a small mention of blood. I'll add asterisks so you know what to skip but I promise it's only a tiny little section of the story.
> 
> I really hope you all like this one! I kind of want to write more one-shots like this as 2020 goes on!
> 
> Enjoy!

Someone in Taeyong’s mom’s yoga class had given her the idea that he was spoiled. Which, like, in all fairness, he _was_ but still. Whoever had put that in her mind literally had a fight with him coming.

His family had been loaded since the day he was born. Both his mother and father were two of Los Angeles’ most successful attorneys, representing A–list celebrities with things like divorces and even murder after that whole thing with that one actor had gotten out. They worked almost the entire time Taeyong had been growing up and more often than not, a nanny or his older sister would be in charge of taking care of him. Fortunately enough, Taeyong had never really minded. He wasn’t the type of kid that yearned for interaction with people, even from his parents. Plus, he learned from a very early age that the reason they were gone so much was because they were working and _that_ was the reason why he got to do shit like renting out half of fucking Disneyworld for his 9th birthday.

He was in private school for most of his life. His grades were average and could probably be a lot better but Taeyong figured that he would be going to an Ivy League school due to his status alone so stressing about his schoolwork wasn’t particularly a requirement for him. At around 15, his sister moved out with her new fiancé—the third within the past two years, she had never gotten to an actual wedding and Taeyong didn’t think she ever would—and Taeyong experienced true freedom. He started skipping school and going out to parties in Beverly Hills because he was a fucking rich kid in California and what else would he be doing? He would go shopping with the credit card his father had given him. It was amazing.

It continued on like this until a month after his high school graduation. That was when he decided that he didn’t want to go to college. Why should he? He would never have to get a job anyway. His mother had taken a break from work but his father was as relevant as ever and was now being summoned to represent people all over the world. Still, he knew that his mother wouldn’t be the happiest and his decision and decided to call his so–called break a gap year. He would go to college next year when he was completely ready. His mother seemed hesitant but ultimately agreed for the sake of her son’s mental health. She had always been good about that.

The only thing was that Taeyong’s gap year included him going out to parties constantly and getting shit–faced, fucking random people and doing different things that definitely wasn’t good for his family’s image. He wasn’t exactly a celebrity but people still knew who he was, meaning that when some reporter from TMZ caught him vomiting violently into the pot outside of some socialite’s house not even an hour into the party and immediately broke the story with a snap of a picture on her cellphone, that definitely wasn’t good for the family. And that, decidedly, was the last straw.

“This is stupid,” Taeyong mumbled, following after his mother once she had finished checking in with the young girl at the front.

“It’s not stupid,” Taeyong’s mother said calmly in response, picking up a mimosa from a waiter who had been walking past. Taeyong did the same, only for the older woman to immediately whirl around and snatch it from him.

“What the fuck?” Taeyong asked. His mother only smiled at him. 

“No alcohol,” she said through gritted teeth, smiling at a passerby. “We’re in public.”

Taeyong’s mother had always been about her public image. It was the reason why she had leaked the information about where her daughter’s wedding would be held and made sure that it was perfect down to the fucking dogs that walked the aisle bearing the groom’s ring. It was the reason why she had traveled all the way to Colorado for marriage counseling when her and her husband started to have a bit of trouble with one another. It was the reason why Taeyong was here now, dressed in a pair of too–tight shorts at 8 in the fucking morning ready to take _tennis lessons_ from some asshole named Johnny.

Because what better way to show that your off–the–wall son was making moves to redeem himself in the eyes of the public than to have him become some sort of a tennis extraordinaire? What a load of fucking bullshit.

“Here we are,” Taeyong’s mother breathed, turning a corner into the huge tennis court at the back of the club. Once outside in the sticky summer air of Los Angeles that Taeyong absolutely could not _stand,_ she turned around and offered her young son a small smile. “Right on time.”

“Mom,” Taeyong whined, frowning. “I’m not built for this.”

That was very obviously true. Taeyong was literally 5’6 and almost under 100lbs. He was all pale skin and tiny wrists. Sports simply weren’t for him. They never had been and probably (definitely) never would be.

“Of course you’re not,” his mother responded, still smiling as she reached up and went to fix the collar of Taeyong’s shirt. “That’s why I’ve got the best teacher paired up with you, my love.”

 _Best teacher my ass,_ Taeyong thought, barely able to hold back a soft snort. _How fucking hard was it to teach tennis?_

“I’m tired,” Taeyong continued.

“Well, maybe if you weren’t out past midnight partying with your friends you’d have a little more energy, yeah?” Taeyong’s mother responded quickly. There went that smart mouth of hers that always flustered her opponents in court. Taeyong only scoffed in response and shook his head.

“Again,” Taeyong said. “This is stupid.”

“Yong,” his mother sighed, pulling back from him. “Can you just do this one thing for me? Please?” 

Taeyong blinked down at her for a moment. Then, he sighed. He was obviously going to do it. He may have been spoiled but he definitely wasn’t enough of a brat not to do something as small as attend tennis lessons for his mother’s sake.

“I’m gonna,” Taeyong said, holding up the racket his mother had specially gotten for him. “Kinda the reason why I’m here.”

His mother immediately smiled and leaned up onto her tiptoes to plant a kiss against his forehead. She started to fuss with his hair a little—it was getting too long for her taste but Taeyong didn’t have any intention of cutting it anytime soon—before pulling back and looking down at her watch.

“I’m gonna go, alright?” she said. “Gonna go hit up the spa for a little and head back home. I’ll have Alcy give you a lift back.”

“Cool,” Taeyong said in response, nodding. She raised an eyebrow at him and glanced over at the mimosa she had left on the table next to her before walking back inside. Leave it to her to willingly give her very much underaged son a drink. Taeyong couldn’t complain though.

He took the mimosa from the table and immediately walked over to the net in the middle of the court, sitting down on one of the pegs keeping it embedded into the house. He took a sip of the drink and pushed his sunglasses down onto his nose, peering up at the sun above him. He hoped whoever his teacher was didn’t _actually_ expect him to put in work. He wasn’t here for that.

One minute turned into five and five into ten. Taeyong was starting to get a bit irritated. His skin was getting all balmy and he would have much rathered to be inside where the air was fresh and cool. This was stupid. He stood up from the peg, picking up his racket, readying himself to walk back inside. Maybe he would fuck around for a little while so that his mother wouldn’t suspect anything amiss. He hoped that Yoonoh kid was still working the basketball courts, as he was always a good time.

Unfortunately, before he could even make it a step away from the net, the door was cracking open. He looked up with a frown to see a man walking out with a racket in one hand and a large duffel bag on his shoulder and, like. Holy _fucking_ shit.

One glance at this man let Taeyong know that he was easily the hottest man he had ever seen in his entire fucking life. He was tall—so, so, _so_ fucking tall, Jesus—and had the prettiest, tannest skin. His hair was long and pushed back by a Champion headband. His lips were pouty and his cheeks full and Taeyong just _knew_ that whatever he had hidden in those tiny fucking shorts he was wearing had to be _enormous._ Taeyong straightened up quickly, placing his racket back down on the ground.

“Sorry I’m late,” the man apologized, sounding a bit out of breath. “Traffic coming into Santa Monica was _brutal.”_

“That’s alright,” Taeyong said quickly, probably a little too quickly because the man seemed to be surprised by his eagerness to calm his nerves, chuckling a little under his breath.

“I’m glad you’re so understanding,” he said, approaching Taeyong with a hand held out and Jesus _Christ,_ his hands were so fucking _big,_ he could hold all of one of Taeyong’s thighs in a single palm. “I’m Johnny.”

He was so tall, so, so fucking tall, Taeyong could barely think straight. He took one of Johnny’s hands in his own and swallowed hard at the sight of Johnny’s tanned skin in comparison to his own pale skin, looking up at Johnny with a soft smile. “Taeyong,” he introduced softly.

“Hi, Taeyong,” Johnny said, grinning back at him. “You mind taking off your glasses for me?” Taeyong hesitated a moment, frowning a bit in confusion. “I just like to make eye–contact with the people I’m talking to, is all.”

“Right,” Taeyong said, nodding. He let go of Johnny’s hand and immediately slipped off his glasses, stuffing them into the back pocket of his shorts. “Duh. I like eye–contact too. They say window are the eyes to the soul.” Taeyong’s face quickly went scarlet after realizing his mistake. He shook his head and said, “I mean—.”

“—I know what you meant,” Johnny laughed and oh, my God, he had the prettiest smile, Taeyong could watch him smile for hours and don’t even get him started on that fucking _laugh._ Johnny lifted up a hand and patted the bat he was carrying. “Let’s get started, yeah?”

“Y–Yeah,” Taeyong breathed, nodding. “Let’s.”

* * *

Taeyong wasn’t any good at tennis. Obviously. He knew that he wasn’t going to be any good at it. 

That didn’t stop him from going to every class with Johnny every Tuesday and Thursday though. As a matter of fact, those two days very easily became his favorite days of the week, only for the sole fact that he got to see his stupidly attractive teacher. His mother was pretty happy to see him actually immersing himself into the sport and sometimes even stayed to watch—if watching meant pulling a chair to the side to drink cocktails and read some true crime novel while her son struggled to hit a single ball mere feet away from her.

Johnny was patient. It had been almost a full month since they had started and Taeyong hadn’t shown any sign of improvement but Johnny was still very understanding and cool about everything. In all fairness, though, Taeyong probably _could_ have been bettering himself. It was just the fact that when he didn’t understand something, Johnny was more than happy to come over and personally show him how to handle and Taeyong was _all_ for that.

Maybe he had a crush on his teacher. No, he _definitely_ had a crush on his teacher. How could he not have? Johnny was his ideal man—tall, attractive, well–built, athletic and kind. What did it matter that he was almost twice his age with a fiancé named Anna?

Yeah, Taeyong had asked into Johnny’s personal life one day during a cool–down session. His heart had definitely taken a blow at the realization that Johnny was in a seemingly serious relationship with some white girl who had platinum blonde hair that seemed like it had never seen a bad day but in the end, that didn’t stop Taeyong from crushing hard on Johnny and _maybe_ stepping a bit out of line every now and again. What Anna didn’t know wouldn’t kill her.

Today was kind of brutal. Johnny kept serving the ball over to him and Taeyong simply wasn’t fast enough to ever catch it with his racket. It was probably because he had done six Jell-O shots at some party in north Hollywood the night before but Johnny didn’t need to know that.

Or, maybe he did because at the moment, Taeyong was seeing at least six of Johnny and his stomach literally felt like it was doing jumping jacks.

“I can’t,” Taeyong whined, bending over to try and steady himself.

“That’s because you’re not trying,” Johnny called from the other side of the net. “And you’re not standing the way that I told you to.”

What fucking way had Johnny told him to stand? Taeyong couldn’t remember for the life of him. There was sweat leaking down his face and his shirt was sticking to his back and he felt absolutely _disgusting._ Why hadn’t he asked his mother to cancel today’s lesson? Christ, he wasn’t even running on a full two hour’s worth of sleep.

“Dying,” Taeyong wheezed in response, shaking his head. “I need a break.”

“You don’t need a break,” Johnny said, sighing as he started to walk over. “Here, stand up.”

Taeyong did as dramatically as he probably could. He definitely wasn’t expecting for Johnny to come behind him and press his body up about his own. He inhaled sharply but made sure to keep his composure as cool as possible, letting Johnny maneuver his body into a crouching position.

“Bend your knees for me,” Johnny murmured softly in Taeyong’s ear and Taeyong is pretty sure his legs were going to turn into jelly if Johnny kept this up.

When he did, Johnny wrapped a strong arm around his small waist and made him stand up a bit straighter before moving both hands to slip around Taeyong’s wrists. Taeyong was trying his hardest not to think too much about it but he was almost certain he could feel the length of Johnny’s cock pressing into his backside and he definitely wasn’t hard but it was still there and Jesus Christ, Taeyong _really_ needed to calm down.

“One hand above the other,” Johnny instructed and Taeyong nodding shakily in response before doing so. “Good.”

And his voice was so deep and hot in Taeyong’s ear and his body was so big against his own and Taeyong was having trouble thinking straight. Johnny was definitely big and what else was Taeyong supposed to do with his extremely attractive tennis teacher’s front pressed against his back as a horny teenager other than for his face to grow hot and his stomach to drop a little at the feeling of himself getting wet.

Yep. This had definitely gone too far.

“U–Um,” Taeyong said quietly. “I think I’ve got it.”

“Hold on,” Johnny said, finally moving out from behind Taeyong and _Jesus,_ why did he always have to look so fucking good? His face was a little red and was dampened with sweat, some of his hair sticking to his forehead. He looked at Taeyong for a moment before nodding. “Sweet,” Johnny muttered. “Now make sure to do that when you’re about to serve and catch, okay?”

“Yeah,” Taeyong breathed, his jaw having gone a bit slack because he was most definitely wet now and this was all a little too overwhelming for him to handle. “I, um—I think I need to go to the bathroom.”

Johnny seemed visibly hesitant but ultimately nodded, sighing a bit as he ran a hand through his hair. “Fine,” he gave in, nodding again. “Just don’t take forever, okay? Five minutes.”

“Cool,” Taeyong said, immediately walking towards the door. He definitely wasn’t going to take longer than five minutes with how quickly worked up Johnny had gotten him.

“Bring me a water on the way back?” Johnny called after him and Taeyong nodded, waving a hand to show that he understood.

Once inside, Taeyong immediately made a beeline for the nearest bathroom. Luckily for him, the bathrooms were private which wouldn’t leave the risk of someone possibly walking in on him. He locked the door behind him and sat down on the toilet, pulling his shirt up and biting it in between his teeth to quickly undo the string holding his shorts up over his slim waist. What he was about to do was so sick and borderline perverted but he couldn’t help it. Ever since his mother had made him start going to these lessons, he had barely had any time to get laid and he was definitely feeling the effects of it.

Plus, he wasn’t going to lie—Taeyong _really_ wanted Johnny to fuck him.

His head dropped back against the wall behind him as his fingers came in contact with his cunt through his panties that were soaked with both sweat and slick. He whined a little, moving back on the toilet to spread his legs a little wider, pressing harder against his hole. He had barely touched himself and yet it felt so fucking good Taeyong swore he could cry.

Taking off his panties completely seemed dangerous so Taeyong decided to try his best at rubbing at his cunt through the thin cotton, biting down harder on his shirt to keep himself quiet. It was good but definitely wasn’t enough and it wasn’t long before Taeyong was letting out a small whine of annoyance before spitting out his shirt and moving his slightly sticky fingers away from his pussy, huffing quietly. He looked around the bathroom until his gaze landed on his racket left haphazardly on the floor. Taeyong hesitated a moment, unsure. He couldn’t.

His depravity quickly overcame his morality and Taeyong lifted up from the toilet to pick it up from the floor. He braced himself up on the wall behind him and held him the racket with both hands between his legs, inhaling shakily before bringing the widest part of the racket up against his cunt, immediately gasping at the shock that ran through him with the contact. He smiled a bit deliriously and pressed it harder against himself, grinding down onto the hardness of the racket.

He moved the racket right onto his clit, rubbing it over his pussy as more slick leaked out from his hole. He didn’t know if it was because he was starved or overwhelmed from practice or just desperate but the feeling of the racket and the cloth of his panties sliding up and down his pussy was so wonderful that Taeyong literally couldn’t think straight. He moaned breathlessly, working the racket against himself even faster.

“F–Fuck,” Taeyong gasped, reaching down to slip his panties to the side so the racket could directly rub against his pussy. _“Shit,_ oh, my God.”

It was almost too much for him to handle. The racket was so hard and unforgiving against his cunt but how stiff it was only put more pressure on his clit, sending shocks of electricity through him with each rub. He lifted up his shirt again and stuck two of his fingers into his mouth, slicking them up with his saliva before bringing them back down to his nipples, moaning noisily as he started playing with the small buds.

At some point, his eyes slipped closer and he started to imagine that it was Johnny making him feel this good, his breath hot against his skin, murmuring to him and telling him how good he was doing while he pressed the racket up against his pussy, forcing him to hump it like a fucking dog. He would bend down and suck one of his nipples into his mouth cause somehow he just _knew_ how sensitive Taeyong was right there and Taeyong would push his fingers into Johnny’s pretty fucking hair, moaning and whining as he let Johnny absolutely _ruin_ him right there in that bathroom.

“O–Oh, God, Johnny,” Taeyong breathed, letting the racket catch against his hole, covering it in his slick. “Oh, my God, ‘m gonna come, Daddy, _please.”_

He only made it a couple more seconds before coming with a small squeal, soaking the racket with a gust of slick. His legs shook with the intensity of his orgasm, breathing heavily through his mouth as he slid down the wall behind him, moving his hand from his chest to run through his hair. _Christ._ Part of him wanted to be embarrassed about coming so quickly but the other, more prominent part of him only felt relief.

Taeyong had only been sitting there for a minute or two when a knock sounded off, echoing throughout the entire bathroom. He flinched violently and slammed his legs shut, a hot blush creeping up his neck almost immediately. Had someone heard him?

“Taeyong?” It was Johnny. _Shit._ Had Johnny heard him? There was no way Johnny had heard him? Right? _Shit._

“Y–Yes?” Taeyong called back.

“You alright in there?” Johnny asked as Taeyong pushed himself up off of the floor, scrambling to slip his shorts back on. “Taeyong?” Johnny called again when he wasn’t given any response.

“I’m—Yeah, no, I’m fine!” Taeyong said a bit breathlessly, walking over to the mirror to try and fix himself up as best as he could. He definitely did look fucked out, with blown pupils and a blush that had settled over his cheeks. “One second!”

“It’s been ten minutes,” Johnny said back. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to get out of practice.”

Taeyong picked up his racket and quickly unlocked the door, opening it with a smile. Johnny stood on the other side, blinking back at him in surprise with how swiftly he had opened the door up. 

“Good thing you know better,” Taeyong said in response, grinning. Johnny smiled back. Then, he looked down at the edge of Taeyong’s shirt, frowning a little.

“What happened here?” Johnny asked, reaching out to tug at the bottom of Taeyong’s shirt. Taeyong looked down and his stomach dropped a little in embarrassment at the sight of his spit–soaked shirt from where it had been in his mouth but he didn’t let it phase him, looking back up with a small wave of his hand.

“Water splashed up in the sink,” Taeyong lied, hoping he sounded genuine and believable enough to where Johnny wouldn’t question him. Luckily, Johnny only shrugged.

“Well, let’s go,” Johnny said. “We’ve still got an hour left of practice.”

“Okay,” Taeyong chirped, following after Johnny. 

As perverted as it might have sounded, Taeyong was thrilled with the idea of Johnny possibly overhearing him fuck himself to the thought of him. Maybe that was inappropriate. No, it definitely was inappropriate. But, as they walked back into the court, Taeyong knew one thing was for sure—some way or another, he was going to get Johnny to fuck him.

* * *

So, like. Johnny was fucking oblivious.

Taeyong did a lot and by a lot he really did mean _a lot._ He started wearing shorter shorts and tighter shirts that would lift up on his stomach with each serve and pass of the ball. He would flirt with Johnny pretty openly, constantly mentioning how good of a coach he was and corny shit like how he was probably _so_ good at a bunch of other things. (Then again, that might be Taeyong’s fault. He definitely wasn’t the best at flirting seeing that he never had to do much to get people to fuck him and wasn’t exactly used to it.) He even started to completely fuck up the way he positioned himself which would ultimately lead to Johnny coming over and helping him, pressing all close against his back and knocking the breath from Taeyong’s chest but it never went any further than that and it was so _frustrating_ Taeyong could scream. 

It was good material for him to think about while he beat his pussy though. He couldn’t complain about that.

Practice was a little later today. The sun had started to set and Johnny was still fucking _crucifying_ Taeyong, sending the ball over to him so fast that Taeyong often found himself running from it due to the sheer speed. Sometimes he hit it back but even then, the ball would go out of bounds and the point would ultimately go to Johnny. Taeyong finally collapsed, bending over with a small whine, lifting up a hand to let Johnny know that he needed a break.

“You’re fucking destroying me,” Taeyong gasped, shaking his head. “I can’t do this.”

“Maybe it’s because of those tiny shorts you have on,” Johnny commented, causing Taeyong to quickly look up because that meant Johnny had noticed his shorts but had chosen not to say anything about it. He pouted a little at the realization.

“They’re not tiny,” Taeyong muttered angrily, his ears burning a bit with embarrassment.

Johnny walked over and tossed a water bottle in Taeyong’s direction in which he only barely managed to catch, the plastic almost slipping through his thin fingers. He huffed before cracking it open, bringing it to his lips and downing almost half of the bottle right there and then. Johnny watched him the entire time and Taeyong was so certain that Johnny was going to tell him to hurry up so that they could continue on with practice.

“Come on,” Johnny said once Taeyong had finished drinking, patting the spot next to him. “Let’s take a break.”

Taeyong was more than thankful for that and nodded quickly, walking over to join Johnny on the bench he was sitting on. Johnny moved aside to make room for him and they sat there in silence for a little while, Taeyong looking up at the moon slowly showing face behind all of the clouds in the sky as Johnny drank down most of his water.

“We’ve been doing this for about two months,” Johnny finally said and Taeyong blinked over at him at the sound of his voice. “You’re not getting any better, Taeyong.”

Taeyong huffed a little at Johnny’s bluntness. He knew that what Johnny was saying was true but also knew that he probably could be a bit better if he actually applied himself. He tucked a piece of sweaty hair behind his ear and shrugged, leaning back against the fence behind him.

“Told you I’m not built for this,” Taeyong said very matter–of–factly, solely for the sake of being a smartass.

“You’re smaller than most, yeah,” Johnny agreed, nodding slowly. “But you’re not incapable of playing tennis. Very few people are.”

Taeyong didn’t know what to say in response to that so he didn’t say anything, only biting his lower lip in between his teeth. He bent down and started playing with his socks, a little dirty from the bright blue asphalt of the tennis court.

“I think you’re not trying,” Johnny continued and Taeyong looked up at him quickly, letting out a small, incredulous laugh.

“I’m trying,” he said. Johnny only blinked back at him, raising an eyebrow. “I’m _trying,_ Johnny.”

“You’re purposely missing the ball, you don’t even _try_ to pass it in bounds or hit back what I send you,” Johnny countered, shaking his head. “Taeyong, you’re _not_ trying.” Taeyong only puffed out his cheeks in response to that because what else could he say? At the end of the day, Johnny was right. “I just don’t know why you’re not trying.”

 _Because I’m more focused on getting you to fuck me stupid than I am actually learning tennis,_ Taeyong thought. He wasn’t going to say that aloud though. He wouldn’t dare.

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong mumbled.

“Is there something you want to talk about, Taeyong?” Johnny asked, sounding genuinely concerned. “I’m being serious. I know that I’m your teacher but I’m also your friend.”

Taeyong snorted at that last part which seemed to confuse Johnny. He quickly realized his mistake and shook his head, laughing a little. “No, it’s not you,” Taeyong reassured him, biting his lip again. What was he supposed to say? _I’m laughing because I literally can’t tell you the reason why I’m not trying without completely freaking you out since you seem to be the most oblivious man on the planet?_ Absolutely not. “It’s nothing, okay? I’ve just been kind of stressed about, like. Shit.”

“We can talk about that too,” Johnny offered and Taeyong shook his head again, quicker this time around. 

“Seriously, John, it’s alright,” Taeyong said, pushing himself up from the bench and that was genuinely going to be the end of it for him because he knew his boundaries but then Johnny was standing and placing a large hand on his shoulder and looking down at him with those deep brown eyes and pouty lips and he was just so tall and gorgeous and _God,_ Taeyong wanted to taste his cock, if even only once.

Taeyong is sure Johnny was gonna say something but he’s kind of delirious from how hard his body had been working and Johnny was so fucking _sexy_ and Taeyong had never really had the best impulse control. So, without thinking about it, he leaned up onto his tiptoes and pulled Johnny in for a kiss.

His heart almost immediately dropped once Johnny’s lips were on his because what the _fuck,_ had he seriously just done that? There was this beat that probably was only half a second but honestly could have been a fucking 

_hour_ to Taeyong and he was sure that Johnny was gonna pull away and scream at him for how inappropriate what he did was but before Taeyong could pull back and apologize for being so fucking _stupid,_ Johnny was pulling him closer and kissing him back.

And holy _shit,_ Johnny is such a good fucking kisser, he kissed with so much control and precision but it was so sloppy in all the right ways and Jesus, Taeyong could start to feel the slick drip out of him with how Johnny was practically _devouring_ him, running his big hands through his hair and then back down to his small waist, feeling along his skin that was still sticky with sweat.

Johnny’s tongue is so soft and sweet in Taeyong’s mouth that he can’t help but moan, bringing his body closer to Johnny’s, silently begging him for more. It was so much better than all the times he had imagined, his head hitting the tiled wall of his shower as he desperately fucked himself with his fingers to the thought of Johnny touching him, wet washcloth muffling all of his slutty noises. He couldn’t get enough of it, especially when Johnny led him over to the bench behind them, pulling him down onto his lap to sit on top of those pretty fucking thighs of his.

Johnny’s hands were everywhere, lifting up his small shirt, cupping his ass through his tiny shorts and Taeyong is fucking _soaked_ because while they’re kissing each other like they were starved he could feel Johnny’s cock underneath him, hard and ready for _him._ He grinned his hips down against it, causing Johnny to groan quietly into his mouth, his grip going tighter around his slim waist.

“Fuck me,” Taeyong breathed against Johnny’s lips, still grinding down, so fucking ready to take Johnny’s cock there and then right in the middle of the court. 

“Yeah?” Johnny asked darkly and Taeyong nodded, letting Johnny kiss him again for a moment before pulling back. “I fucking knew it. Knew you were only pretending like you couldn’t do shit so that I’d fuck you.”

“Yeah,” Taeyong admitted softly, nodding frantically. 

“Showing you in these tiny fucking shorts with your ass hanging out because you’re so desperate for it,” Johnny continued. “Jesus, Taeyong, you’re such a _slut.”_

Taeyong opened his mouth to say that yes, yes he was a slut but he could be Johnny’s slut, if only he would just pull out his cock and fuck him silly right there but was interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open. Johnny practically threw Taeyong off his lap, quickly standing up before whoever had opened the door could make it what was happening. Taeyong sat there, breathing heavily through his mouth because Jesus _Christ,_ they had almost gotten caught.

As it turned out, it was Yoonoh from the basketball court, frowning at the two of them through the darkness. He looked very obviously confused by it all.

“Um,” Yoonoh said. “We’re about to close up.”

“Right,” Johnny responded, nodding. “Cool. Thanks, Yoonoh.”

Neither of them move which must bother Yoonoh. “Um,” he said again. “Boss said you two have to leave.”

“Tell him I’ll lock up once we’re finished, yeah?” Johnny said and Yoonoh nodded, glancing over at Taeyong before walking back through the door, leaving the two of them alone.

Taeyong got up and came behind Johnny, wrapping his arms around his waist. He inhaled his scent and smiled softly against Johnny’s back.

“We can go back to my place,” Taeyong offered quietly. “My house is pretty big so I doubt anyone will be able to hear us.”

Unfortunately for him, Johnny only pushed him off, shaking his head. “No, I,” Johnny stopped and shook his head again, obviously flustered. “No. _No.”_

“What?” Taeyong asked, frowning. 

“Go home, Taeyong,” Johnny simply said, running his hands over his face before groaning loudly, walking over to his bag on the other side of the court and quickly picking it up. Taeyong watched him in confusion because what the fuck? Johnny had been all for fucking him a couple of seconds ago. What had happened?

“Dude, I—,” Taeyong started only for Johnny to interrupt him.

“Go home, Taeyong!” Johnny shouted and Taeyong flinched, immediately going silent at that. What the _fuck?_

He stared at Johnny for a moment before shaking his head and bending down to snatch all of his things off the ground, his face burning with embarrassment. He couldn’t fucking believe this. He had been so close to getting what he wanted and Yoonoh had to go and ruin it. Still, that didn’t give Johnny the right to _yell_ at him. What the _fuck?_

“Fine,” Taeyong hissed, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Fuck you.”

Then, without another word, Taeyong whirled around and went through the door Yoonoh had peeked out through, pushing past the boy who had very clearly been eavesdropping on their conversation on his way out.

This definitely wasn’t over. Not by a long shot.

* * *

Johnny refused to acknowledge what had happened the next time they met up. The first thing Taeyong did was sneak up behind Johnny and give his ass a light smack and Johnny almost immediately whirled around, pushing him away with a harsh hand. That had hurt a little but Taeyong wasn’t swayed too much by it.

Johnny was confused. He had a fiancé and a life and absolutely no room for the tiny 18–year–old who very much wanted to fuck him. He needed time to process everything and Taeyong could respect that.

What he couldn’t respect, however, was how fucking relentless Johnny was being. He knew that they had decided that Taeyong definitely wasn’t applying himself but that still didn’t mean that he was ready for the ridiculously fast balls being shot his way by Johnny’s racket. He actually had to duck a couple of times to avoid the ball colliding directly with his face which, again, like, what the fuck? When had they come to the conclusion that Taeyong was anywhere _near_ ready for this?

It was the fifth time that the ball whizzed past the side of his face, so close that Taeyong could fucking _hear_ it and Taeyong finally decided that enough was enough. He wasn’t going to play if Johnny was literally going to put his life in danger.

That might have been a little dramatic. Whatever. He still wasn’t going to deal with this shit.

“What are you doing?” Johnny asked and Taeyong walked off of the court, grabbing his water bottle from one of the chairs that held all of his things. He cracked it open and let the cap hang over the side of the bottle as he took a sip, huffing quietly once he was finished.

“I’m not playing with you,” Taeyong said simply.

“Why?” Johnny questioned, very obviously irritated with Taeyong’s response. Taeyong didn’t care. Johnny was acting like a child.

“You’re trying to take my fucking head off, dude,” Taeyong scoffed, stopping to take another sip of his water. “It’s not fair and it’s not safe.”

“How else are you gonna learn if I don’t play you like I would play anyone else?” Johnny called from the other side of the court and Taeyong honestly would be more inclined to believe that if Johnny had taught with that method from the beginning. That was bullshit and the both of them knew it.

Taeyong only raised an eyebrow before flopping down on the chair that was carrying his things, crossing one leg over the other. He genuinely had no intention of wearing anything particularly small that day but laundry was being done when he was getting ready and the only thing he had available was a tiny pair of white shorts and a multicolored collared shirt that definitely was a size or two too small. Whatever. Johnny could deal. After all, wasn’t he trying to prove that he didn’t want anything to do with Taeyong?

“Taeyong,” Johnny tried again. “Get up.”

“Nope,” Taeyong responded simply, taking another sip of his water. 

“You’re being a brat,” Johnny said and Taeyong only snorted, raising a brow behind his brown bangs. “Fine,” Johnny spat, throwing down his racket. Taeyong watched his quietly, lips wrapped around the straw coming out from the top of his bottle.

“Who’s being a brat now?” Taeyong said quietly. Unfortunately for him, it seemed that Johnny heard, if the way he immediately started for the chair Taeyong was sitting in was any indication.

Taeyong definitely wasn’t expecting for Johnny to snatch the bottle from his small hands and close it, placing it down forcefully on the table next to him. He sat up with a loud squawk of outrage, trying and failing to get the bottle back from Johnny.

“What the _fuck?”_ Taeyong hissed, glaring up at Johnny. “Give me my fucking bottle.”

“Get up and play,” Johnny only said in response and Taeyong snorted, shaking his head incredulously.

“You know I could literally get you fired, right?” Taeyong snapped. “Give me my bottle before I tell your fucking boss.”

Taeyong gasped quietly when Johnny snatched him up from his chair by one hand, stumbling to catch himself from falling. He opened his mouth to protest, to tell Johnny that he was definitely going to lose his job for touching him like that and fully show that brat that was rarely showed face but was still a pretty big part of his personality but Johnny stopped him by pulling him in for a rough kiss and honestly? Any and every trace of anger disappeared from Taeyong the second that he felt Johnny’s lips against his own.

Johnny really was the best kisser that had ever had in his grasp. He pushed Taeyong up the fence that separated the tennis court from the lacrosse field and dug his fingers into the skin of Taeyong’s waist that was exposed by how high his shirt had ridden up with the sudden movement of Johnny snatching him up from his chair. Taeyong wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck, tilting his head to the side and opening his mouth a bit more to let Johnny’s tongue inside, whining at how rough Johnny was being. _This_ was what he wanted.

“Fuck me,” Taeyong said into Johnny’s mouth, reminiscent of a couple nights ago and just as desperate or maybe a little more so, seeing that there was this very real threat of Johnny stopping and _not_ fucking him. Luckily for him, Johnny hummed quietly, continuing to lick frantically into Taeyong’s mouth before pulling back. 

“Come here,” Johnny muttered before wrapping a hand around Taeyong’s wrist, leading him to the other side of the court, towards the shed where they kept all the extra balls and rackets.

Once behind the shed and shielded from view from anyone who might have decided to stumble into the court, Johnny pressed Taeyong against the small building and hitched him up, Taeyong quickly wrapping his thin legs around Johnny’s waist to keep himself steady. He giggled breathlessly, so, so fucking turned on because of how _easily_ Johnny had picked him up. Johnny laughed too before pulling him for another desperate kiss.

“You’re so fucking annoying,” Johnny muttered against Taeyong’s lips, licking away the string of saliva that connected them. “I tried to give you a chance to realize how fucking inappropriate this is and you just wouldn’t.”

“Couldn’t,” Taeyong breathed, so wet that it honestly was starting to become a bit uncomfortable in those tight fucking shorts. “Wanted you to fuck me too bad.”

“I know,” Johnny growled, moving to kiss Taeyong again. “You think I didn’t hear you getting off to me in the bathroom like a pervert?” 

And honestly, Taeyong was a little surprised to hear that. After it had happened and Johnny didn’t seem to be even slightly fazed by it all, Taeyong had assumed that he had approached the door at the last minute. The thought that Johnny had heard him fucking himself with his fucking _racket_ and simply hadn’t said anything was so hot to Taeyong that he couldn’t think straight. _Jesus._

“C–Can I suck you off?” Taeyong asked because he _really_ needed to get this started before he fucking creamed his panties like the teenager he was.

Johnny was quick to sit him back down on his feet where Taeyong practically fell down onto his knees, fingers already pushing underneath the waist and of Johnny’s shorts. Taeyong could smell Johnny’s musk from where he was kneeling and could feel the asphalt digging into his knees, undoubtedly bruising them and pressing little blue rocks into his pale skin.

As expected, Johnny’s cock was fucking _huge,_ definitely one of the biggest Taeyong had ever seen. He was clean–shaven and smelled like sweat and soap at the same time and honestly? Taeyong couldn’t get enough of it. He swallowed down a moan before moving forward, blinking up at Johnny as he took his cock in one of his hands—too small to even wrap around the entire thing and _fuck,_ Taeyong had no clue he was into this whole size difference kink but the very obvious fact that Johnny could literally _crush_ him really brought out something filthy in him. He didn’t hesitate before dragging his tongue over the head of Johnny’s cock, licking up the salty pre–come that leaked from there.

 _“Christ,”_ Johnny hissed as Taeyong took the entire head of his cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around the tip before spitting it back out and tapping it against his pretty pink lips and the sight of it was so fucking sinful that Johnny thought it should have been illegal. He pushed a hand through Taeyong’s hair, grabbing a good chunk of it and pushing him closer to his cock, coercing him to suck it back into his needy little mouth and Taeyong _did._ “There you go, baby,” Johnny breathed as Taeyong swallowed him down his throat, unable to stop himself from gagging a little at the sheer size of Johnny. “Knew you’d be good at this.”

More slick leaked out from Taeyong’s eager cunt at Johnny’s words of encouragement, forcing himself to go further and further down Johnny’s thick length until the tip of his cock was hitting the very back of his throat, swelling his neck on the outside with how stuffed full of Johnny’s cock Taeyong was. He stayed there for a long moment, blinking up at Johnny with big, watery eyes until his lungs started to scream at the lack of air coming into them and he pulled off, drool dribbling down his chin as he slipped Johnny’s cock out of his throat.

He reached up a hand and started to jerk Johnny off, paying special attention to the head of his cock, fingering the weeping slit as he let more spit drip down his chin because Taeyong fucking _loved_ it messy, loved being covered in his and someone else’s filth. Johnny encouraged him the entire time, cursing repeatedly under his breath because Taeyong was so good at this that it was almost _criminal._

“That’s it,” Johnny grunted when Taeyong moved to swallow him back down, gagging loudly at how quickly he had taken him down and even more so when Johnny’s hips bucked, forcing even more of him down Taeyong’s tight little throat. _“Fuck,_ yeah, baby—that’s it. Keep doing that.”

And Taeyong breathed hard through his nose, forcing himself to, forcing himself to take all of Johnny’s cock down his throat because he wanted Johnny to know that he was worth the risk and that he was all the things that his stupid fucking fiancé wasn’t and _more._ He blinked and tears spilled down his reddened cheeks, gargling disgustingly around Johnny’s cock, causing Johnny’s grip in his hair to go even tighter.

When Taeyong pulled back, even more saliva fell out of his mouth and from Johnny’s cock, leaking onto the asphalt. He started to fist Johnny’s length again, sucking in a sharp breath through his mouth before leaning forward and taking Johnny back in again, immediately beginning to bob his head up and down Johnny’s cock, lingering when he had almost swallowed him down completely, moaning around him, causing Johnny to moan beautifully from above him. He loved that, loved hearing Johnny come apart because of him.

“Shit, ‘m gonna fucking come,” Johnny muttered and Taeyong couldn’t help but be fucking _elated_ at that, pulling back and beginning to jerk Johnny off more furiously, his lips pressed against the tip of his cock. God, he wanted to taste Johnny so fucking bad that it was almost sick. He was almost there, almost fucking there and then— _“Jesus!”_

Johnny was coming into his mouth in streaks, painting his lips, his tongue and even some of his face in his pearly come. Taeyong licked up every last bit of it, so, so fucking happy to have made Johnny come so quickly. His come definitely wasn’t good and actually was a bit bitter and salty but Taeyong still appreciated it, squeezing every last drop of come from Johnny’s spent cock and swallowing, even going as far as to scoop up what hadn’t made it into his mouth with his fingers and pushed that inside too. 

“God,” Johnny mumbled from above him, all out of breath. “Who taught you to be such a fucking slut?”

Taeyong only giggled in response and Johnny pulled him up from the ground, coercing him into another kiss. He whined as Johnny licked his own filth from off his lips, growling at the taste of himself. This was so much better than he had imagined.

“Get these off,” Johnny said darkly, pulling off Taeyong’s little shorts and lifting one of his legs to get him to step out of them. Taeyong was practically buzzing with excitement, spreading his legs wide as Johnny ran a hand up and down his slick cunt his panties, feeling over the smooth skin of his thighs. “God, you’re so fucking pretty. I can’t believe this.”

Johnny only toyed with him for a moment longer before moving down onto his knees and pulling Taeyong’s panties over to the side, revealing his pretty pink cunt to the warm outside air. Taeyong’s entire body seized up as Johnny smacked his pussy with three of his fingers before immediately diving in for a taste, licking a thick stripe up the length of his cunt.

“So fucking wet for me, Tae,” Johnny breathed low against his cunt before sucking his clit into his mouth, pushing Taeyong’s leg up further with one hand to spread him open.

Taeyong was having a hard time thinking of a coherent response because Johnny’s tongue was lapping at his pussy, licking up all his slick like he was _thirsty_ for it and he could have came from the thought alone. He whined noisily, his head hitting the brick of the wall behind him as Johnny continued to lick along his pussy, bruising it with his skillful tongue.

He pushed his shirt up his chest and started to play with his nipples, gasping at both the stimulation of Johnny eating him out and his sensitive little buds. It all felt so fucking good that Taeyong could literally cry. He started to roll his hips down against Johnny’s willing mouth, gasping when Johnny nipped his clit with his teeth, the pain sending a shockwave of pleasure through his entire body.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Taeyong breathed, moaning loudly when Johnny fucked his tongue inside of his tiny hole, stretching him out even if only by a little. He could feel that ball of heat start to build up in his stomach, signifying that he wasn’t going to be able to make it much longer if Johnny kept it up like this. “Feels so fucking good, Johnny, _fuck—_ Oh, my God.”

He’s whimpering and whining and unable to keep himself quiet as Johnny continued to slurp along his cunt, paying special attention to his sensitive clit, dragging the hand that wasn’t holding his leg up over the inside of his thighs and Taeyong couldn’t do it anymore. He buried both hands into Johnny’s hair and sucked in a sharp breath, so, so fucking overwhelmed and desperate for it, for Johnny to make him come, to see Johnny’s face dripping with his come, _Jesus._ It was all too much.

Taeyong came with a squeal, squirting all over Johnny’s face and into his mouth, his entire body shuddering with the intensity of his orgasm and the fact that even after his relief, so soon after the shock had rolled through him and his cunt had seized up and his chest had gone tight Taeyong wanted _more,_ wanted to feel Johnny’s cock stretching him out.

“Good boy,” Johnny muttered and Taeyong whined in response, reaching out his hands for Johnny to come up because he couldn’t word that he wanted Johnny to fuck him stupid yet but he could kiss him and the thought of tasting himself on Johnny’s lips? Well, that sounded fucking amazing. Johnny lifted up and kissed Taeyong for the umpteeth time, slinking a hand down in between Taeyong’s legs to rub through the mess of his cunt. “Remember what you called me in the bathroom, baby?” Johnny asked and Taeyong _did,_ he did and he nodded frantically, rolling his cunt down into the palm of Johnny’s hand despite how sensitive he was from having just come.

“Daddy,” Taeyong breathed eagerly, letting his head fall back as Johnny slipped two of his thick fingers inside of him, feeling along his walls and he mouthed along the skin of his neck. “John—Daddy, please.”

“Please what, angel?” Johnny asked quietly, fucking his fingers up inside of Taeyong so hard that it knocked the breath straight from Taeyong’s chest and Taeyong had to grab hold of Johnny’s shoulders to steady himself. He didn’t mind begging. He would beg forever if it meant that he got Johnny’s cock.

“Fuck me, Daddy, please,” Taeyong whined, more spit dribbling down his lips that Johnny gladly licked up before pulling his fingers out from Taeyong’s needy hole, pushing them into his even needier mouth. Taeyong immediately sucked them with a sense of urgency, swallowing around the two digits. _“Pleash,”_ Taeuong garbled from around Johnny’s fingers, his cunt leaking slick down his thighs. He was so fucking desperate for it that it almost hurt.

“Alright, princess,” Johnny muttered, slipping his fingers out from Taeyong’s mouth, grinning at the drool that came out with the two digits. He lifted Taeyong’s leg up again and grabbed hold of his cock, pressing it against his hole, threatening to breach it.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” Taeyong breathed eagerly, nodding. “Daddy, _please.”_

“You’re so desperate for it,” Johnny teased and Taeyong is about to beg _again,_ beg him to push inside of him already and fuck him stupid but Johnny was a step ahead of him, pressing his cock into Taeyong’s slutty little pussy in a single go and Taeyong is almost certain that he would have passed out if not for the pain that shot up his spine.

* Johnny was so fucking big, so _huge_ that he literally was splitting Taeyong’s tiny little pussy open. Taeyong looked down at himself and whined, reaching down to catch a couple of small spots of blood on the pads of his fingers and it should have freaked him out, should have been enough for him to tell Johnny to pull out, that this wasn’t safe but it only made more slick leak out from around Johnny’s cock at the thought that he was literally _breaking_ him.

And to be even grosser? Taeyong pushed those same fingers into his mouth, whining around them as Johnny felt along his sore pussy. *

“Are you okay?” Johnny breathed and Taeyong immediately nodded because he was so fucking okay, had never felt better in his entire _life_ and he just wanted Johnny to fuck him already and make him feel even _better._

“‘m okay,” Taeyong gasped out, nodding. “Okay, ‘m okay, Johnny, _Daddy—_ G–Go, please, Daddy.”

And Taeyong wasn’t even being fucking _coherent_ anymore because of how much he wanted it. He couldn’t think straight and Johnny hadn’t even started to fuck him yet.

“Such a fucking whore,” Johnny mumbled, shaking his head before finally giving Taeyong what he wanted, what he _needed._

Johnny fucked him rough from the start, just how Taeyong needed him to. He fucked him like he hated him and Taeyong could only sit there and take it, squealing noisily with each harsh, relentless, _brutal_ thrust that Johnny gave him and he’s so fucking loud that someone had to have been hearing him but he didn’t fucking care, he loved the feeling of Johnny absolutely _destroying_ him that he couldn’t stand it. Yoonoh definitely couldn’t do this to him. Taeyong didn’t think that anyone other than Johnny had made him feel like this before.

And Taeyong’s body is aching but it’s such a deep, good ache that he couldn’t even bring himself to complain, letting Johnny use him and use him, silently eating up all of Johnny’s pretty noises that he definitely wasn’t conscious as he fucked him.

“You’re taking my cock so well, Yongie,” Johnny muttered, pulling Taeyong in for another kiss that was barely even a kiss with how fucking sloppy it was. “So little but you’re still taking all of me. Such a good fucking girl.”

Taeyong couldn’t even respond, fucked dumb by Johnny’s thick cock that had started to slam past that spot inside of him, dragging over it with each thrust on his hips. All he could do was whine and whimper and moan and _squeal_ because Johnny was literally turning his brain to fucking mush and all he could think about was how thick his cock was, how he would be able to feel this in his _back_ come tomorrow.

At one point Johnny pulled the whole way out and Taeyong could feel how he was literally fucking gaping, his cunt struggling to flutter closed around the outside air. He whined desperately and grabbed for Johnny, wordlessly begging him to fuck him unyil he couldn’t feel his face anymore, until he couldn’t remember his name and he was almost there, _almost,_ Johnny just needed to push his cock back in and _God—_ he was rubbing through his slick before pushing four fingers in with ease and Taeyong was fucking _shaking._ He could hear the obscene squelching of his cunt as Johnny played with it from the inside, rubbing against that spot relentlessly.

When Johnny pulled out and stuffed his mouth with all four of his fingers Taeyong just _took_ it, letting Johnny stretch his mouth wide open as he pushed inside of his sore, used cunt again, immediately returning back to that relentless pace from before and Taeyong was certain that he was gonna lose his fucking _mind._ His clit was throbbing and he wanted to touch it so bad, to rub himself to completion as Johnny kept fucking him so hard his eyes kept crossing but Taeyong could only drool around Johnny’s fingers, gargling spit at the corners of his mouth and oh, _God,_ this was so much better than he had dreamed up in his head.

And suddenly something caught Taeyong’s attention. Maybe it was the curtain moving in the window to his right that he hadn’t even realized was there or maybe it was something else but his head was turning and he was looking to see Yoonoh standing there, watching him get his brains get fucked out. Taeyong tried to tell Johnny that someone was there but couldn’t, was too focused on Johnny fucking his hole and his fingers pressing against his tongue to even _try_ to think of the words.

Yoonoh’s hand isn’t in frame of the mirror but Taeyong just _knew,_ something had told him, something that might have to do with his knowledge of the fact that Yoonoh was a complete fucking _pervert_ and got off to watching people and the thought that Yoonoh might be jerking off to the sight of him getting the absolute shit fucked out of him made Taeyong dizzy. It had to be a little past three by now and the club was never too busy at that time, as all the middle–aged women left to pick up their children from school and the men that lingered there left for a late lunch with their colleagues. Still, that didn’t completely leave out the possibility of someone walking past and not only catching Yoonoh with his hand around his dick, but also Taeyong getting railed in the tennis court. _Christ,_ wouldn’t that be a scene? So much for Taeyong bettering his image.

“Look at _me,”_ Johnny growled, snatching his fingers out from Taeyong’s mouth to grip either side of his face and force him to look straight at him, at his beautifully sweaty face, exerted from how hard he was fucking him. “You gonna come, baby? Gonna come all over Daddy’s cock?” Taeyong nodded because he was so fucking close, right at the edge of release. That apparently wasn’t enough for Johnny, as he was smacking Taeyong right across his face before gripping his cheeks even tighter than before. “Answer me with words, angel.”

“Y–Yes, Daddy,” Taeyong gasped, rolling his hips down against Johnny’s, so, so desperate to come. He glanced over to see Yoonoh still standing there, _still_ watching and _fuck,_ Taeyong wasn’t gonna make it.

“Touch your little clit,” Johnny instructed and Taeyong nodded again, breathing out some spitty reply that neither could understand before reaching down between the both of them to begin rolling the sensitive bud in small circles, mewling at the feeling of relief that immediate came with it. “Yeah, baby, just like that. Good— _fuck—_ G–Good job.”

And Taeyong really did _try_ to warn Johnny, to let him know that the dam in his chest had finally broken but his brain simply wouldn’t let him and all he could do was squeal as he came all over himself and Johnny, pussy throbbing with how intense the orgasm was.

Johnny pulled out shortly thereafter, coming in streaks all over Taeyong’s pussy that was now colored a bright red. He cursed loudly, fisting himself until there was absolutely nothing left and it’s so hot that Taeyong thought he might come again.

“Shit, come here,” Johnny mumbled, grabbing hold of Taeyong right as he started to slide down the wall behind him without even realizing. 

Taeyong had enough coherency in him to look over at the window for Yoonoh only to see that he was nowhere in sight. _Fuck._ He would have to find him and fast, threaten him into keeping his mouth shut because Taeyong would be fucking _damned_ if Yoonoh ruined this for him and got Johnny fired by running his big mouth to everyone that worked there.

“Taeyong,” Johnny’s voice slowly faded back into Taeyong’s world, his tone letting him know that he had called him more than once. Taeyong blinked over at him, so stupidly pretty with his eyes all big and blown out, spit still soaking his chin, hair messy across his forehead. “You good?”

“Y–Yeah,” Taeyong nodded. He thought about it for a moment. He had just fucked his tennis teacher, the man he had been lusting over for the past couple of months. “I’m so fucking good, Johnny,” Taeyong said, smiling deliriously. Johnny’s cock had done him wonders.

“Come on,” Johnny murmured and began to help Taeyong back into his clothes and Taeyong definitely didn’t cream a little at the feeling of Johnny’s come smearing into his pussy as he pulled his shorts back up past his hips.

Once they were fully dressed, Taeyong couldn’t help but notice how apprehensive and borderline _ashamed_ Johnny looked. He kept scratching at the back of his head and avoiding eye–contact with Taeyong which Taeyong thought was funny considering that it had been Johnny who said that he loved eye–contact when they had first met.

“You can’t tell anyone about this,” Johnny finally said quietly. “Seriously, Taeyong. If this got out it could ruin my entire life.”

“I’m not gonna tell anyone, Johnny,” Taeyong promised, rolling his eyes. He technically wasn’t lying. He hadn’t told Yoonoh anything and after he was done with him, Taeyong was positive that Yoonoh wouldn’t say a word to anyone about what he saw. “We’re friends, remember? Friends keep secrets for each other.”

“Right,” Johnny said, his voice painfully uncertain. 

Taeyong sighed and reached for Johnny’s wrist, ignoring the way he flinched as he tapped at his watch to bring it to life. 4:53PM. His mother was expecting him home by five. He needed to go.

“We’re still on for next practice?” Taeyong asked, walking (waddling) over to his chair on the other side of the court to gather all of his things. Johnny followed after him quietly. Taeyong could sense his hesitancy without even having to look at him.

“Um,” Johnny muttered when Taeyong turned around, bag propped up on his shoulder, racket in hand. “I might be busy.”

“Next Tuesday then,” Taeyong concluded and Johnny hesitated again before nodding. Taeyong broke out into a large smile before leaning up onto his tiptoes and pressing a chaste kiss to Johnny’s cheek. “Bye, Johnny.”

Johnny didn’t say anything as he left. Taeyong didn’t need him to. 

On his way out, Taeyong found Yoonoh standing near the entrance. He stopped in front of him, grinning as nicely as possible. Yoonoh looked nervous. His hands were wet, like he had just washed them. _Jesus,_ Taeyong thought to himself, _What a fucking pervert._

“Tell anyone and I’ll have you fired, yeah?” Taeyong said cheerily and Yoonoh swallowed hard before nodding. Taeyong patted his cheek twice and smiled even brighter. “Thanks, Yoonie.”

Then, he’s on his way out. Alcy was already waiting for him at the curb, standing at the back door, ready to let him inside. He doesn’t say anything about the multitude of hickies lined up and down Taeyong’s neck and how disheveled he was as a whole, shirt riding up past his stomach and shorts pulled away to high over his hips as he climbed into the car, buzzing with the excitement of having finally completed his goal.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tunameIts) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/allforyong) for any questions and comments you may have! I really hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> (Leave comments too, I love them!)


End file.
